No es mi culpa, tengo mala suerte
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Ni el mismísimo dios podrá ayudarlo de su mala suerte.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En una mañana, sencilla a simple vista, nada peculiar que sorprendiera a las personas. El cielo estaba gris y tenebroso daba el indicio de una gran tormenta.

Sin muchos ánimos un joven de unos 15 años se levanta de su cama para empezar un día mas en el calendario, otra vez a clases para aburrirse con historia y matemática, un par de recreos para despejar, pero solo pensar en lo que le espera, le da pereza.

Desperezándose mira a su alrededor para encontrar su ropa, la localiza arrojada en la silla frente al escritorio, con un gran bostezo se levanta y la recoge para empezar la rutina de este día.

Este peculiar joven se llama Ranma Saotome, una vez listo decidió bajar a la cocina.

Si se preguntan por qué lo llamo peculiar, tiene una simple explicación, desde el momento en que Ranma nació se consiguió una fama, no muy bonita, por su muy mala suerte.

Se hizo notable desde muy joven, a los 3 años jugando a las escondidas se oculto en un cobertizo y se sentó sobre excremento de gato.

Continuo a los 7 años cuando comió una torta de chocolate y termino yendo al hospital hinchado, descubriendo que era alérgico.

A los 12 años durante la noche buena incendio el cobertizo al lanzar un fuego artificial.

Este joven de solo 15 años de edad, morocho, no muy alto, solo mide 1,60 cm, nada exitoso con las chicas. Tenía una muy persistente mala suerte.


	2. Chapter 2: Un extraño joven

Capítulo 2: Un extraño joven

En este nuevo día la vida de Ranma se transformaría por completo, el joven con mala suerte, tendría una nueva racha, mejorada que se llamaría mucha mala suerte junta.

Ya vestido se dirigió caminando a la escuela, completamente concentrado en la música de su mp3, que no se dio cuenta que la gente a su alrededor lo pasaba corriendo.

Hasta que un golpe lo noqueo por completo. Tardo varios minutos en recuperar la conciencia y otros en sentir algo, o saber donde estaba.

Lo primero que pudo visualizar fue a un adolecente morocho, que no tendría más que 16 años, mirándolo con clara preocupación y miedo.

_Realmente lo lamento –le tendió la mano –no te vi.

_ ¿Qué paso?

_Oh, te choque –señalo detrás suyo la parada de colectivo –baje del cole corriendo, estaba llegando tarde a clases.

_Pero, ¿no lo estas ahora?

Los ojos del joven se fueron agrandando, mientras que su boca se abría. Si decir una palabra comenzó a correr.

_ ¿Qué chico más raro? –miro a su alrededor, sujetándose la cabeza empezó a levantarse (sintiendo nauseas) para encaminarse de nuevo.

Al llegar por fin a la escuela (tarde por supuesto), tuvo que rogar que lo dejaran entrar, y solo entro por tener un gigantesco chicón en la cabeza.

Al primer lugar a donde él debía ir era la preceptoria/enfermería, para ver si tenía aspirinas, (le estallaba la cabeza). Al entrar en la sala vio que había dos chicos de su curso y tres preceptoras, que voltearon a verlo.

_ ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto la más joven.

_Me chocaron.

La mujer empezó a reírse, cada vez más fuerte.

_Por qué no me extraña

En una silla enfrente de la mesa principal se encontraba el joven que justamente lo había chocado, que al darse cuenta de su presencia le sonrio.

_ ¿Estás mejor?

_Si, solo tengo un chichón.

_Genial, al menos no te mande a vos también al hospital.

_ ¿También?, ¿A quién mandaste al hospital?


	3. Chapter 3: Un nuevo amigo

Capitulo 3:

_ ¿También?, ¿A quién mandaste al hospital?

_A un tonto que lo molestaba a él –dijo señalando al joven al lado de él –por cierto en el apuro no me presente son Ryoga –le extendió la mano.

_Ranma –dijo mientras se la estrechaba.

El timbre sonó indicando que una clase terminaba, para dar el inicio al primer recreo. Haciendo un movimiento con las manos Ryoga le indico que lo siguiera.

_Ryoga, ¿eres nuevo?

_Si, llegue hace una semana a la ciudad.

_ ¿Vienes de muy lejos?

_La capital.

_ ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

_El trabajo de mi padre.

Llegaron al salón de 1er A, se miraron al darse cuenta que en la hoja de la puerta que indicaba los alumnos de esa clase, por casualidad aparecía los nombres de ambos, riéndose entraron para acomodarse, ya que no conocían a nadie se hicieron compañeros de mesa.

El segundo timbre del día sonó, indicando que había que entrar a los salones. Mirando a su nuevo compañero se dio cuenta que este día sería interesante.

_ Sobre el chico que mandaste al hospital, ¿sabes su nombre? –dijo entre susurros para evitar ser atrapado.

_Creo que se llamaba Tatewaki, ¿lo conoces?

_Si es un típico brabucón, ya sabes se cree superior a todos.

_No me molestara a mí, de ahora en mas –lo dos empezaron a reír.

_Ya basta –dijo el profesor –concéntrense.

Una vez terminada la jornada de estudio (y aburrimiento), Ranma se decidió a acompañar a su nuevo amigo a su casa, después de todo que podría salir mal.

Salieron de la escuela hablando de sus gustos, hobbies y ex novias. Riendo y disfrutando el momento caminaron unas tres cuadras hasta un supermercado, donde se detuvieron a comprar golosinas.

Ranma se sentó en el estacionamiento mientras que Ryoga compraba, podía ver como las personas pasaban ignorándolo por completo, hasta que una joven morocha, de su misma edad (muy atractiva), lo miro a los ojos sin apartar la mirada.

Empezó a caminar a hacia él, sin dejar de mirarlo, llego hasta situarse frente a él. Dirigiendo sus manos a su cadera en señal se enfrentamiento le hablo:

_Deberías apartarte de el –la miro confundido y sin entender.

_ ¿Perdón te conozco?

_No, pero aun así deberías hacerme caso, cosas malas pasan alrededor de el.

_ ¿De quién estás hablando?

_De Ryoga Hibiki –se puso a la altura de sus ojos –hazme caso aléjate de él si no quieres morir.

_Ranma, no había de la que me…. –se detuvo para ver a quien acompañaba a su amigo -¿Qué haces aquí?

_Protegiéndonos.

_Deja de seguirme.

_Lo haría si dejaras de cometer errores, ¿no crees? –Dirigió su mirada a Ranma –espero que sigas mi consejo, si no es así fue un placer conocerte.

Se dio media vuelta, y emprendió su marcha, entrando a un auto negro. Ranma miro a su compañero confundido:

_ ¿Quién es ella?

_Akane Tendo.


	4. Chapter 4: La Salvadora

Capitulo 4: La salvadora

_ ¿Quién es ella?

_Akane Tendo.

_ ¿A que se refirió con protegerlos?

_Es algo sin importancia, vamos.

Emprendieron su camino, los primeros minutos domino el completo silencio, Ranma pensaba todavía en la joven que había conocido, era hermosa pero daba miedo. Mientras que Ryoga se preguntaba cómo habían sabido que estaba en esta ciudad.

Al llegar a unos departamentos amarillos, el joven Hibiki se detuvo.

_Lamento lo ocurrido.

_No importa, solo es confuso.

_Lo sé, créeme te lo explicaría pero es algo muy personal y no te conozco lo suficiente como para confiártelo.

_Espero que algún día lo hagas –despidiéndose empezó a caminar hacia su casa, mientras que en su mente lo único que pensaba era la joven.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no vio como una motocicleta se dirigía hacia él, sin detenerse. Todas las personas presentes le gritaban, pero sin ser escuchadas, hasta que en el último momento recibió un empujón, lo necesario fuerte para quitarlo de la calle.

Asustado miro a su salvador, para descubrir que era una mujer de pelo y ojos castaños, incluso acostada se notaba que era muy alta.

_ ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? –le grito mientras que se enderezaba y le tendía la mano.

_Lo lamento, no tenía la cabeza en el lugar correcto.

_Ya lo creo, estuviste a un pelo de ser un cadáver más en la morgue.

Asintiendo la cabeza Ranma siguió caminando, mientras que su compañera femenina lo miraba con la boca abierta sin creerlo.

_ ¿NI UN GRACIAS? –grito al salir de su asombro, al escucharla él se dio vuelta.

_Gracias.

Dándose media vuelta siguió como si nada, provocando que la joven quisiera matarlo, agarrando su mochila se dispuso a seguirlo, al inicio en silencio, hasta que llegaron al centro de la ciudad.

_No sé quién eres, pero voy a ser honesta contigo –dijo rompiendo el silencio –para ser un chico que rescate de la muerte, no pareces muy perturbado por casi haber perdido la vida –silencio incomodo –ni agradecido además.

Deteniendo él se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

_Lo lamento tienes razón, muchas gracias por salvarme mi vida, arriesgando la tuya –silencio.

_ ¿Y?, ¿eso es todo?

_Si –dijo encogiendo los hombros.

_ ¿No te dio miedo?, ¿no te measte encima?

_ ¿Tú lo hiciste?

_Un poco, para ser honesta –el empieza a reírse, mientras ella se une.

_Gracias por ser honesta –siguen riéndose –estoy acostumbrado, no es mi primera vez.

_Eres tan tonto como para arriesgar tu vida más de una vez.

_No la arriesgue, solo estaba caminando, me meto en mi propio mundo cuando camino.

_Pues deberías salir de el, y cerrarlo, para siempre –él le sonríe mientras baja su mirada –lo digo en serio, un día de estos vas a morir.

_Cuando llegue ese día, nadie se va a sorprender –ella lo miro sorprendida mientras que intentaba articular su siguiente oración –créeme, desde que nací eh tenido más de 40 accidentes fatales por año.

_Bromeas, ¿no?

_No, pero piensa en esto, aun estoy aquí –ella le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza –soy el chico con mas mala suerte del mundo, pero si lo vemos con otra perspectiva, soy el más afortunado.

_Bueno si eso crees pruébalo.

_ ¿Qué quieres que me lance al tráfico?

_No seas tonto, quieres que me cuentes una de esas situaciones.

_Tengo muchas déjame recordar –ella le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se tomara su tiempo –a los 9 años, estaba andando en bicicletas, cuando un borracho detrás del volante iba a 80 km/h en pleno centro de la ciudad, en contramano, recuerdo doblar para ir a la panadería y lo primero que vi fue algo negro que me invistió con fuerza.

Desperté en el hospital con tres costillas, una pierna y la muñeca derecha rotas. Me dijeron que el tipo me mando a volar por los cielos. Tendría que haber terminado muerto o con una contusión, pero nada lo más grave fueron las quebraduras.

Nadie lo podía creer, ya me habían dado por muerto cuando ingrese. Lo llamaron mala y buena suerte. La mala es que justamente ese día había decidido hacer los mandados, cosa que yo jamás hacia y la buena estaba vivo.

_Tienes razón, o tienes un ángel cuidado tu espalda o un demonio jugando con tu vida.

_O ambos.

_Eres raro, lo sabías.

_Si, mi madre se encargo de decírmelo en numerosas ocasiones –riéndose ella le ofreció la mano, estrechándosela, el se dio cuenta que no había reparado en la belleza de la joven –soy Ranma.

_Ukyo.

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5: Una mañana movida

Capitulo 5: Una mañana movida

_Eres raro, lo sabías.

_Si, mi madre se encargo de decírmelo en numerosas ocasiones –riéndose ella le ofreció la mano, estrechándosela, el se dio cuenta que no había reparado en la belleza de la joven –soy Ranma.

_Ukyo.

Un nuevo día inicio, permitiendo que los rayos de luz penetraran, por la pequeña ventana cubierta apenas por una sabana, un bostezo se oyó en la habitación mientras que un joven se retorcía en la cama, amargado por haber descubierto que aun era día de semana.

Miro hacia el techo recordando lo mucho que había pasado en el comienzo de la semana, Ranma se levanto mientras que intentaba recordar, hace cuando se había bañado, con eso en sus pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina, que se encontraba al bajar de las escaleras.

Un autito perteneciente a su hermano menor esperaba paciente en la escalera, a que un despistado se resbalara, claro no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un dormido Ranma, sin abrir completamente los ojos dejo caer su pie sobre el juguete, como resultado del sorpresivo movimiento, empezó a caer por los escalones, aterrizando en el primer piso con la cabeza en el suelo y el cuerpo apoyado en la esquina.

Adolorido y de mal humor por el irritante despertar, se levanto mientras maldecía a su hermano por olvidadizo, mirando hacia los escalones de arriba, empezó a bajar sin darse cuenta de que su padre se encontraba reparando la escalera, por lo que había un hueco vacio, que dejaba un considerable bache.

Tropezándose cayó hacia el equipo de música al final de la escalera, dejando un ruido molesto en el aire, quejándose intento levantarse cuando oye un crujido proveniente de su pie.

Gritando de dolor se acuesto mientras que unos pasos que provenían de la cocina se empezaron a escuchar. Su madre al verlo en el suelo suspiro mientras se agachaba para ver su pie.

_Ya me parecía raro, que no tuvieras un hueso roto durante tanto tiempo.

_Paso solo una semana mamá.

_Lo sé, por eso es un poco deprimente, que este esperando a que te lastimes.

_Si te hace sentir mejor ayer casi me atropellan.

_ Uno: ¿Cómo casi?

_Una chica me salvo.

_Okey, vamos con el dos: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

_No preguntaste.

_ ¿AHORA TENGO QUE PREGUNTAR SI ALGUIEN TE ATROPEYO?

_No, bueno…

_No voy a preguntarte eso, como sea tendrás que quedarte en casa, hasta que te cures.

_De acuerdo, no me quejo –su madre lanzo una carcajada mientras que se levantaba negando con la cabeza.

_Lo menos que quiero es que tengas otro accidente camino a la escuela –se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras hablaba consigo misma –uno aprende de sus errores.

Intentando levantarse con cuidado, se dirigió hacia la silla más cercana, mientras que se quejaba del dolor en voz baja.

_Desayuna después te ayudare a ir a tu cama –le dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Después de unos minutos le trajo las tostadas con jugo, para que comiera, se escucho un ruido proveniente de la segunda planta, alguien bajo cantando alegremente. Cuando llego al primer piso se escucho su grito.

_ ¿QUE LE PASO A LA ESCALERA?

_PAPÁ ESTA ARREGLANDOLA –le contesto Ranma, mientras su madre buscaba un segundo plato –YA BAJA, VEN A COMER.

Un niño de 10 años apareció, bajando cuidadosamente de la escalera, tipo gato esquivo el bache, levantándose corrió a la silla que se encontraba al lado de él.

_ ¿Qué te paso? –le pregunto mientras miraba su pie descansando en la silla más cercana.

_Me caí –el niño empezó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuertes que le salían lagrimas de los ojos –accidente número uno del día –dijo entre risas.

_Me voy a quedar en casa y en cama, genio.

_No es justo ¿porque él puede faltar? –le exigió a su madre, que le traía el desayuno.

_Por que la última vez que lo envié con alguna parte del cuerpo rota, termino en el hospital –incomodo Ranma se retorció en su asiento –aun recuerdo el enorme chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

_Quiero que quede constancia que fue un accidente.

_Si, como todo lo que te pasa en la vida, es un accidente ya dejo de tener valides como excusa.

_Estaba mareado no vi el poste –silencio –ni al cartero.

_Tampoco viste al perro, al bebe en el carrito, ni al ladrón que huía y no hay que olvidar al auto –Ranma hace extrañas muecas, mientras intenta acomodarse mejor –esos no son accidentes hermano, eres un despistado clase diez.

_Ya basta, se quedara en casa, por su bien y el de la humanidad.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, su madre lo ayudo a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras que su hermano los seguía. Una vez acostado en la cama vio como su hermano dejaba en la mesa de luz golosinas, un sándwich, unas siete botellas de agua, libros, videojuegos y le acerco el control del televisor.

_No quiero que te levantes y termines peor.

_Gracias por el apoyo.

_¡HIROSHI! –se escucho desde abajo.

_Creo que no me olvido de nada –miro a su alrededor, cuando de pronto se golpeo la cabeza y salió corriendo, tardo varios minutos en volver, pero apareció corriendo para dejar en la mesa de luz un teléfono –por las dudas.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que yo soy en mayor? –le dijo con una sonrisa –no lo parece.

_Eres mi hermano tengo que evitar de que te lastimes a ti mismo –Ranma lo miro confundido –nos vemos.

_Nos vemos –sin salir de su asombro prendió en televisor mientras escuchaba como su madre y su hermano salían de la casa.

Al pasar las horas, Ranma se empezó a aburrir, cuando había decidido salir de la cama e ir hacia la cocina el teléfono sonó, asustándolo.

Intrigado lo contesto.

_ ¿SI?

_ ¿Hablo con Ranma Saotome?

_Que yo sepa si –silencio - ¿Quien habla?

_Mi nombre no importa, al menos por el momento –silencio –te llame para dejarte un mensaje.

_De acuerdo, ¿Qué mensaje?

_Yo sé que es lo que eres –silencio –y planeo liberar a la raza humana de fenómenos como tú.

_Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

_Ya no puedes esconderte mas, iré por ti.

_ ¿ehhh?, espera… -piiiiiii –corto, que demonios fue eso.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Una no muy agradable sorpresa

Capitulo 6: Una no muy agradable sorpresa.

_Yo sé que es lo que eres –silencio –y planeo liberar a la raza humana de fenómenos como tú.

_Espera, ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?

_Ya no puedes esconderte mas, iré por ti.

_ ¿ehhh?, espera… -piiiiiii –corto, que demonios fue eso.

Sin salir de su asombro, siguió mirando el teléfono de su mano preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando, un ruido proveniente de las escaleras lo desconcentro. Mirando su puerta lentamente se levanto.

Abriéndose de repente Hiroshi apareció con una gran sonrisa, justo detrás de el venia Ryoga con el uniforme escolar. Confundido decidió mirar el reloj que indicaban las 12:30 de la tarde.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Bueno alguien debe traerte la tarea y debido a que soy la única persona a la cual no le da miedo venir, aquí estoy –asombrado y avergonzado le indico que se sentara, mientras que su hermano salía de la habitación diciendo en voz baja: yo sé porque – ¿Qué te paso?

_Caí de las escaleras –asistiendo con la cabeza Ryoga empezó a estudiar la habitación – ¿Cómo fue tu día?

_Nada interesante –silencio –Tatewaki volvió.

_ ¿Cómo estaba?

_Enojado –nos reímos –te lo digo en serio parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba.

_Va a intentar vengarse.

_Que lo intente, no lo lograra.

Un silencio incomodo se sentía en el aire, Ranma quería contarle lo sucedido antes de que llegara, pero tampoco sabía que había pasado. Mirando la puerta de su habitación escucho el timbre de abajo.

Se miraron entre sí curiosos, cuando Hiroshi apareció corriendo.

_Te busca una mujer.

_ ¿Una mujer?

_Si –el negó con la cabeza –dice que se llama Akane.

Ranma miro a Ryoga preocupado.

_ ¿Qué querrá?

_Nada bueno eso te lo aseguro, pero es mejor saberlo ahora.

Hiroshi salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta, escucharon como le indicaba entrar y dirigirse hacia arriba, unos pasos provocados por botas se escucharon durante todo el trayecto. Asustado Ranma intento arreglarse para la visita femenina sin mucho éxito.

Apareció vestida completamente de negro, con el seño fruncido, claramente enojada. Miro a Ryoga con completo odio.

_ ¿Estás contento? –le pregunto a Ryoga.

_ ¿Yo que hice ahora? –ella dirigió su mirada a Ranma.

_Dile –el la miro confundido –dile de la llamada que tuviste hace unos minutos.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que alguien me llamo?

_Por que la estaba rastreando.

_ ¿A la mujer del teléfono?

_ ¿Alguien me quiere decir que demonios pasa? –exigió Ryoga.

_Una mujer me llamo por teléfono y dijo que sabía que era, que planeaba liberar a la raza humana de mi y que no podría ocultarme más.

Con la boca abierta, Ryoga miro a la joven, asustado.

_ ¿Creen que es uno de nosotros?

_Si eso es lo que provocas por relacionarte con un humano.

_Pero, no entiendo, ¿por qué?

_Porque estaba contigo, ellos supusieron que eran lo mismo.

_Okey –interrumpe Ranma –quieren explicarme, por favor.

_ ¿Podemos decirle?

_No creo que haya problema, aun si no le decimos, lo mataran.

_ ¿Qué?

_Ranma –le llamo la atención Ryoga –veras yo no soy humano completamente.

_ ¿Completamente?, ¿En serio? –Le dijo Akane mientras negaba con la cabeza y cerraba la puerta de la habitación –debe ser una broma.

_ ¿Qué eres entonces? –le pregunto confundido Ranma.

_Es un ser mágico –le contesto Akane –sin rastros de herencia humana en su sangre.

_Para ti, yo creo que si –dijo Ryoga.

_Okey –silencio – ¿y….?

Sin saber que preguntar Ranma se quedo callado, después de varios minutos meditando intento de nuevo.

_ ¿Un qué?

_Un ser mágico, tengo la capacidad de usar magia –miro a Akane para que ella continuara.

_Okey, te lo explico de manual, un ser mágico es una criatura capaz de usar magia o transformarse en una criatura a través de ella.

_Okey.

_Ryoga es una criatura que utiliza la magia para transformarse en otro tipo de ser –Ranma miro confundido a Ryoga esperando que dijera algo.

_Durante muchos años nos llamaron hombres lobo –silencio.

_ ¿Estás loco?, ¿es en serio? –miro a la joven para que le dijera que era una broma, pero al ver su cara seria se dio cuenta de su realidad –así que, ¿te transformas en lobo?

_Si –silencio –mira la verdadera razón por la que me mude aquí, es porque metí la pata en mi antigua ciudad.

_Meter la pata es decir poco –la miro a ella –mato a alguien, durante unas de sus transformaciones.

_Okey –se quedo quieto mirando hacia delate sin decir nada mas.

_Mira fue un accidente, no nos podemos controlar –silencio –por eso, eh…, hay un grupo de humanos, que cazan a personas como nosotros, creen que somos fenómenos y que debemos ser extinguidos, para que la raza humana no tenga contaminación.

_Eso se oye ridículo.

_Yo pienso lo mismo, pero bueno, siempre hay una familia en cada ciudad, por lo que tenemos que cambiar de locación muchas veces al año. Por desgracia para mí, me volvieron a encontrar.

_Pero, ¿eso que tienen que ver conmigo?

_Ellos creen que eres como él, que eres un hombre –lobo, simplemente porque te vieron con él.

_ ¿Y tú que eres? –le pregunto a la joven.

_Soy hechicera, eso me permite mezclarme con los humanos sin llamar su atención.

_ ¿Por eso me advertiste?

_Si, supuse que podría pasar esto –silencio –y tuve razón, pero a mí nadie me escucha.

_Lo que me están diciendo, es que son seres mágicos y que hay unos lunáticos afuera que creen que soy uno de ustedes. Pero no solo eso sino que me mataran por una confusión.

_Más o menos, yo formo parte de una organización mágica que se encarga de ocultar a los seres mágicos y también tenemos reglas y ese tipo de cosas –dijo ella mientras él la miraba confundido –mira lo que intento decir es que te ayudaremos, no dejaremos que te hagan daño.

_ ¿Y cómo harán eso? –ella miro a Ryoga.

_Demostrándoles que eres humano, pero para eso tenemos que saber quién es la persona que te llamo –Ryoga la miro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –es un buen momento para que nos digas.

Dio un suspiro fuerte, para tranquilizarse.

_Solo se su nombre –esperaron –Kodachi.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7: Una visita al hospital

Capitulo 7: Una visita al hospital.

_ ¿Y cómo harán eso? –ella miro a Ryoga.

_Demostrándoles que eres humano, pero para eso tenemos que saber quién es la persona que te llamo –Ryoga la miro mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro –es un buen momento para que nos digas.

Dio un suspiro fuerte, para tranquilizarse.

_Solo se su nombre –esperaron –Kodachi.

Después de tener la tarde más extraña de su existencia Ranma, se levanto de la cama lentamente mientras que Ryoga lo ayudaba.

_ ¿Adónde vas amigo? –Ranma lo miro para después señalar con sus ojos a Akane - ¿Qué? No creo que a ella le moleste que hables de tus problemas masculinos.

_ ¿Qué? –Grito Akane -¿de qué demonios hablan?

_Relájate, Ryoga esta bromeando, solo voy al baño, dios necesito vacaciones.

_ ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

_Relájate cariño, solo necesita tiempo a solas.

_Uno: no me llames cariño y dos: no es momento para relajarse estamos en peligro, es momento para entrar en pánico y gritar como niñas.

_Sí que estas estresadas –mientras ellos dos discutían Ranma se dirigió hacia la cocina con mucho cuidado de no caer de nuevo.

Miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta que ni su madre ni su hermano se encontraban en la casa, intrigado miro una nota que decía que habían salido a hacer las compras, cansado y muy confundido se encamino hacia la nevera para comer algo.

Al abrirla vio un sándwich, contento lo agarro para empezar a comer mientras intentaba digerir todo lo sucedido ese día. Claramente su mala suerte estaba jugando en su contra de nuevo, suspirando se sentó en la silla más cercana para mirar hacia la puerta.

Debía intentar averiguar si conocía a una Kodachi, o si se la había cruzado en la calle, sin encontrar respuestas que pudieran satisfacerlo, pensó en lo único que lo tranquilizaba cuando era chico, en un proyecto para el futuro.

Pero se vio interrumpido por ruidos de pasos provenientes de las escaleras, dirigiendo su mirada hacia esa dirección, escucho como los dos jóvenes aun discutiendo aparecían en la cocina. Akane lo miro claramente enojada:

_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Silencio -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Levantando su sándwich le contesto:

_Tenía hambre.

_Me encanta tu respuesta, te digo que alguien quiere matarte y tú comes.

_Ya déjalo criticona, es solo un humano que quieres que haga, ¿que se ponga a llorar?

_Al menos esa sería una respuesta lógica.

_Entrando en pánico no logras nada.

_Tampoco comiendo.

_De que hablas, alimentas a las células con energía –Ranma lo miro intrigado –hoy tuvimos biología.

_Eres un tonto.

_SI tú lo dices.

Dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a Ranma se sentó.

_Mira entiendo que estés asustado, hay un par de lunáticos que quieren hacerte daño –respirando fuerte continuo –pero sentándote a comer no solucionas nada.

_ ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

_Ya te lo dijimos, debemos demostrarles que eres un simple humano.

_ ¿Y cómo hago eso?, eh actuado como una simple humano y no parece ser suficiente.

_Hay que encontrar situaciones en las que vean que eres frágil.

_Espera unas horas, las veras –ella frunció el seño –estás hablando con el chico con mas mala suerte del planeta.

_Es cierto Akane, deberías escuchar los rumores que hablan de él, accidentes en la carretera, en el campo, en el hospital –ella lo miro incrédula.

_No debemos hacer nada, excepto esperar.

_Como quieras.

Al día siguiente, Ranma se levanto para ir al hospital a que le enyesen el pie malherido. Suspirando se sube al auto de su madre mientras que escucha música en sus auriculares.

Su madre se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se dio vuelta, sacándole los auriculares levanto la mano para señalarlo.

_Quieto –silencio –hoy no quiero accidentes…. ¿entendido? –asistiendo la cabeza se coloco los auriculares de nuevo mientras su madre encendía el motor.

A medida que pasaban las casas a toda velocidad, el ánimo de Ranma se sentía por los suelo, con todo lo sucedido ya estaba cansado del nuevo año. Solo quería arreglar el malentendido y quedarse quieto para siempre.

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que visualizo al salir del auto fue a una joven de unos 16 años en la entrada, era morocha, no muy alta, pero increíblemente hermosa, tenía el uniforme de la escuela privada de la ciudad (la única que había), estaba hablando por teléfono y discutiendo. Al verlo corto inmediatamente, para ingresar al hospital corriendo.

Confundido, decidió dejarlo pasar, con la ayuda de su madre pudo ingresar al hospital, sin ningún otro accidente.

Al entrar localizo al médico (de siempre), para que lo atendiera y poder irse a su casa. Lo guiaron a una sala apartada (para no generar problemas) y una enfermera le ayudo a subir al aparato que vería si tenía quebrado o no el pie. El Dr. Tofu entro a la sala con su sonrisa característica.

_ ¿Cómo va tu día Ranma?

_Podría ir peor.

_De eso no hay duda, pero al parecer el día de hoy solo tiene una quebradura.

_Genial, una cosa menos.

_No quiero que tengas mucho movimiento –lo miro serio - ¿me entiendes?

_Si Doc., no se preocupe.

_El problema Ranma es que te conozco, lo cual me hace preocuparme.

_Gracias por el ánimo.

_Estaría bueno que te viera solo esta vez en todo el año.

_Alguien debe pensar en positivo –riendo se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, mientras se iba.

Levantándose con gran dificultad, dejo que le aplicaran el yeso en el pie para poder irse a casa, completamente aburrido espero a que se secara, miro hacia la ventana para ver a la joven de la entrada mirándolo. Al darse cuenta que la habían descubierto echo a corres hacia su derecha.

_ ¿Qué demonios?

Ya agotado y sin ganas de pensar en lo sucedido, empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento para irse a su casa.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
